The Visit
by Bleeding In Vein
Summary: The gang comes to visit a very pregnant Quistis... and her husband. Seiftis. One-Shot.


**Hi, everyone. I just had a little inspiration tonight, and I thought I'd post it. Just for the halibut. :)**

* * *

****

"Man!" Irvine whistled as the car bumped up onto the curb. "Look how big Quisty is!"

"Isn't she cute!" Rinoa exclaimed, and Selphie squealed with excitement as she stared at the waving figure.

As the car pulled up in the driveway, all talking ceased as the gang got a better look at the house. It was fairly big, a beautifully built place, and surrounded by a little wooden fence, painted white. Quistis was standing out in front of the gate, waving and smiling.

She dragged it open, and the gang pulled through, Squall driving (you would have never known the boy suffered from serious road rage- he'd had them all fearing at one point that they'd be shot at). Selphie immediately opened her door and jumped out of the back, before the car had even completely stopped.

"Quisty!!" she exclaimed, and made to give the woman one of her famous bear hugs, then stopped abruptly as she remembered that Quistis was very pregnant.

The rest of the gang poured out of the car as soon as Squall had it parked. Selphie and Quistis walked up the driveway as the rest of the gang came running down towards them.

"Oh my Hyne, Quisty, you're HUGE!!" Rinoa squealed. Quistis hugged her tightly, then stepped back to grin at her. "Gee, thanks."

"Oh you know I don't mean it like that."

Squall grabbed her up and tickled her on her side. "Missed ya, Quis."

She chuckled and hugged him. He'd changed. He seemed a lot more like the boy she remembered from Centra today.

"Hey, babe!" Zell greeted her, a huge smile creasing the tattoo on his cheek. She gave him a big hug that rivaled Selphie's, and then turned to Irvine, who also had a big smile on his handsome face.

"You look amazing, m'lady," he told her, then removed his cowboy hat and bowed deeply before her.

She burst out laughing at his display and allowed him to place the hat on her head.

When the greetings were over and done with, she began to lead them into the house. The sounds of stomping boots were heard before they all entered the hallway.

"Wow, Quis," Zell said, looking around him at the nicely decorated hallway. "Not bad."

Quistis just smiled. "Come on guys, make yourselves at home."

Zell took that and went off to find the kitchen.

They entered the living room and Rinoa parked herself on a cream-colored loveseat. Squall ambled on over next to her and sat, wrapping his arm around her waist as she leaned into him. Irvine put one hand on Quistis' arm and led her over to the couch. "You just need to sit down, little lady." Selphie sat on the matching cream couch and patted the cushion next to her with a smile.

"Oh, please," Quistis groaned. "Not you guys, too."

"What do you mean?" Selphie asked.

"Ever since I got pregnant, that crazy husband of mine won't let me do a thing! I mean, a month ago I picked up a jug of milk at the store and he grabbed it from me and gave me a lecture on the dangers lifting heavy things could do to an unborn baby. I told him, 'Yeah, if I was lifting a car, maybe' but he wouldn't hear of it, and decided to take over the shopping until Hayley is born."

Rinoa broke into giggles and said, "I think it's sweet," at the same time Selphie said, "You're naming it Hayley?! That's so cute!"

Squall smiled slightly. "I can't picture Seifer thinking of anyone but himself."

Quistis stuck her tongue out at him. Pregnant woman or not, one can still be immature when they want to be. "He's really not a total jerk, Squall. He's so sweet around me. I just wish he would let everybody else see it."

Rinoa smiled. "I know what you mean, Quis. He's a totally different person around someone he knows really well."

The two women shared a smile.

Suddenly, a quadrant of Quistis' stomach moved all by itself. Selphie's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

Looking up at Quistis, she asked, "Can I feel?"

Quistis smiled and nodded. Selphie carefully put her hand on Quistis' belly, and immediately was rewarded by movement underneath the skin. Selphie gasped as Quistis giggled. "She's excited. She's trying to kick my lung down to where my kidneys are."

"You can feel it so well," Selphie breathed. Immediately Rinoa was over on her knees next to Quistis, adding another hand on her tummy. Hayley was still for a moment. Rinoa stared at Quistis' belly, not seeing anything, just concentrating on feeling any movement. Suddenly Hayley tumbled over in Quistis' belly and Rinoa let out a breath. "It's amazing," she said, looking up at Quistis with her eyes filled with wonder.

"Just wait until you're pregnant," Quistis told her. "Then you'll see amazing."

Irvine and Zell came out of the kitchen at that moment, both holding Cokes and Little Debbie cakes. Irvine had joined Zell just after the 'Seifer Story' to pilfer a snack from Seifer's shopping. The whole kitchen was totally devoid of anything even remotely healthy for the human body.

Irvine swallowed a huge bite of walnut-covered brownie and grinned at the lady of the house, chocolate sticking to his left front tooth. "I like the way Seifer shops."

Quistis tried to give him a lecturing glance, but it ended up turning into a guilty grin. "Me, too."

The baby kicked.

"Hayley does, too."

Selphie and Rinoa giggled.

"So where is the man of the house?" Zell asked through the remains of a Hershey Cookies 'n' Cream bar.

Quistis waved a hand. "Off somewhere at his latest job. He's been working like crazy trying to keep everything here together."

"How many jobs is he working?" Zell asked, in his usual untactful way.

Quistis thought for a moment. "Well, he's helping build that new mall down the hill."

Squall remembered passing that on the way.

"He's working part-time as a security guard... I just feel so bad that I can't help him. I mean, I'm gonna have Hayley any time now, and besides he wouldn't let me out of the house if he thought I was going to try and get a job. He's so protective."

"Aw, Quisty, of course he's protective. You're apparently his world," Rinoa said softly.

"It sounds like he's changed a lot, Quis," Irvine put in. "I'm thinkin' you had something to do with it."

Kick.

"He's just a good guy," she replied with a smile. Hayley shifted.

Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway filled everyone's ears.

"Speak of the devil," Irvine grinned.

The front door opened, and everyone could hear him stomping his boots. The room filled with soft giggles as Quistis tried to stand up from the low couch.

"Quis?" They all heard the familiar voice ask questioningly. Hayley went nuts in her mother's womb.

"I'm here," she replied. "I just can't get up."

Chuckles grew louder and Irvine finally stopped watching her in amusement and helped her up.

"Whose car is in the driveway, babe?"

Quistis slapped Irvine lightly on the arm and stuck her tongue out at the rest of them. She began to walk towards the front hallway. "Come see."

There was the sound of a quick kiss (smack!) throughout the quiet hallway and living room, a bit of rustling and a closet door closing, and the pair finally emerged into the sight of Rinoa, Selphie, Squall, Irvine, and Zell.

Seifer's eyes widened slightly in surprise, then he smirked lightly at them.

"Um, hi, guys," he greeted them a bit awkwardly.

Quistis tried to ease down the sudden tension in the room a bit.

"Hayley's having a fit," she informed him, and he grinned and bent down to kiss his wife's tummy. "Hey, kid-let," he greeted the unborn baby softly as he always did when he got home. The baby girl visibly kicked and made Quistis gasp.

Squall cleared his throat. "Hey, man," he greeted Seifer. Seifer straightened up and nodded politely in Squall's direction.

Selphie, however, was thrilled to see the tall blonde. "SEIFY!" she squealed, and ran up to give him the hug that she hadn't been able to give Quistis earlier.

Seifer grunted as she landed on him, then chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

Rinoa smiled at him. "Hey, Seif."

He grinned back at her. "How's it goin', 'noa?"

Irvine came over to greet the man, followed by Zell, and soon the three were headed off to the kitchen to talk about 'guy stuff' and to devour unhealthy things. Squall decided to get up and follow them after a moment of hesitation.

When they were out of earshot, Quistis breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't think that was going to go nearly as well."

Rinoa smiled. "I think all our boys have changed."

Kick.

* * *

**__**

****

I don't get it, either, but I always wanted a Seiftis pregnancy story. I think Hayley is the sweetest thing :P

**Anyway, your feedback is appreciated. **

Bleeding in Vein 


End file.
